


Detention

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, also angst but only like sort of?? a little bit but just in case, apparently i love writing tsukki and cake idk, just boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Tsukishima gets detention.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	Detention

Kei couldn’t believe it. Of all the people to get detention, it was _him_? Him, Tsukishima Kei, the kid in college prep classes who was never late nor missed a single class unless absolutely necessary, _he_ was the one getting detention? And on top of it, it was for something he didn’t even do? It was complete, utter bullshit. Stupid Tanaka and Nishinoya, dragging him into unnecessary things. They were the ones who caused it and they got off scot-free! How was that fair? Tsukishima didn’t have much faith in the system in the first place, but with this thoughtless punishment placed on him, an innocent, this merely cemented his distrust entirely.

Okay, so _maybe_ he was overreacting a bit, but give him a break, okay? He was, begrudgingly, he would add, what most people might call a _goody two shoes_ , and for good reason. It’s not that he particularly cared about following the rules or anything like that, it was just simply easier to. Less of a hassle. If he followed the rules, kept his head down, kept to himself, then he could glide through school in a breeze and have nothing to worry about, right? Well, wrong, apparently.

It all started, as it usually did, with the volleyball club. The school was throwing another one of it’s “club runs” before the next school year started with the intention of luring new and incoming freshmen from the middle schools to join their club and cement their place now so they had a good idea of who would be there on the first day. Of course it was just a roundabout number, lots of things could happen in those few weeks between the end and beginning of the school year and no one was obligated to stay joined if they couldn’t, but it was a good time to get to know the school and it’s club environment for the freshmen and a chance to show off and have fun for the upperclassmen, so it was all something they looked forward to.

Each club was meant to have its own booth with its own distinctive theme different from the rest of the clubs while also not relying on whatever club the booth was for to give it a more “creative and original element” to it, or so they were told by the vice principal. He seemed to have a lot of outlandish ideas to garner attention that everyone sort of just followed throughout the year, so smiling and going along with what he said was much easier than arguing or trying to make sense of it.

For the volleyball club, they had decided on the fun, exciting, and completely original idea of a cooking both. Tsukishima thought it was stupid and in fact not original, but he seemed to, yet again, be the only one against the general consensus, so the cooking both idea went through. Each member was supposed to make their own dish that coincided with their play style ( _Whatever that meant_ , Tsukishima muttered under his breath) as a way to showcase the team’s versatility while also show how they were able to still work together and connect despite that, and the rest of the team was ready to run with it.

Halfway through preparing for the booth, Tanaka and Nishinoya had the great idea to make it a cooking booth but with a twist.

“We could all dress up in costumes and act out a play or something!” Tanaka exclaimed, Nishinoya jumping up and down in excitement and agreeing next to him.

With the reckless duo starting up a ruckus, it was inevitable their excitement would have the rest of them agreeing and going along with it, most of all Hinata.

“That would be so much fun!” He cheered, jumping alongside Nishinoya. We could write out a whole story and have it be about a cool prince or something!”

Now, when it came to nonsense, Kei really did try his best to just leave it be. Sometimes it was so much easier to just let people do what they want, but when it came to things that directly affected him and the effort he would have to put forward, and _especially_ when it had to do with a certain short middle blocker, he found it exceedingly difficult to hold it tongue.

“Do you have any idea how much work that will be?” He snapped, drawing the attention of everyone. Even the two shorties stopped jumping to look at him.

“Well, so what?” Hinata challenged. “It’ll be fun! _And_ it’ll make our booth more unique and stand out so we’ll get more recruits!” Although he was short, Hinata sure did know how to control his intimidating factor, as intimidating as he could be, at least, and he squared up to Tsukishima with a serious look on his face. “Don’t you want more members on the team next year?”

“And risk getting more annoying, diminutive people like you on the team?” Kei scoffed. “Thanks, but all pass.”

Hinata was rearing up to retaliate when Sugawara stepped in. “Come one, Tsukishima, it’ll be fun!” His tone was light but there was a small part of it that was clearly a warning to stop causing trouble. “How about instead of making a whole story that we all act in, we all dress up and those who want to put on a play will and those who don’t want to wont. Does that sound fair?”

Hinata and Kei gave each other the briefest of glances before turning away from each other, annoyed but willing to compromise, and with that, the direction of the booth was finally decided.

The time and preparation before the event was pretty standard and boring. They practiced, worked on booth design and who would make what, went to school as normal, nothing all that eventful happened until the day of the event when they were finally setting up.

They decided it would be easiest to instead of bringing their foods already made to school, half of the team would make them right before the event started in the culinary classrooms and the other half would finish preparing the booth until it was their turn to make their food.

There were various dishes throughout the entire team. The third and second years all made different traditional dishes, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata, of course, had to stand out and all opted to make foreign dishes, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kageyama’s were all pretty basic, and Tsukishima was the only one who had made dessert. Since they were expected to be the messiest, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata were to go first with, to his annoyance, supervision from Tsukishima.

While Hinata and Tsukishima started to prepare their dishes, Tanaka and Nishinoya had become swept up in the excitement of their costumes and began to goof off. The team decided that if there was to be a story it would be the typical western fairytale, resulting in Tanaka as a poor reiteration of a prince and Nishinoya in a dragon onesie.

While Nishinoya roared, Tanaka pretended to swipe at him with a yardstick, and Hinata watched in excitement, fidgeting and wanting to join in, Tsukishima whisked his ingredients together with annoyance. The two second years were running around the classroom, banging around desks and chairs and laughing their heads off, and Tsukishima did his best to ignore them.

 _Just get your cake done and get out of here_ , he thought, spreading the batter in a pan. _The sooner you can finish, the sooner you can get out of here_.

Unfortunately, it looked like peace of mind wasn’t in the cards for Tsukishima that day. With their loudness, the two second years had accidentally attracted the attention of the vice principal, and he stood in shock as he watched the two run around and make a mess of the classroom.

At the same time he went to approach them, Tsukishima walked in his path on the way to put the cake in the oven, and the next moment happened both too quickly and in slow motion.

In his efforts to ignore Tanaka and Nishinoya, Tsukishima completely phased out their existence from his mind. Because of this, as he moved towards the oven, he hadn’t seen them and didn’t realize they were charging right for the classroom door to take their playing out into the hallway. Worse, they hadn’t seen Tsukishima nor the vice principal either in their rush and ran right into them.

Tsukishima took most of the momentum, but couldn’t keep his grip on the cake pan and it went flying out of his hands, landing directly on the vice principal’s head and covering him in cake batter. To make matters even worse, since Tanaka and Nishinoya weren’t paying attention they couldn’t pull themselves back fast enough and because they ran into Tsukishima, that made _him_ run into the vice principal and knock him down onto the floor with a loud crash.

The entire room stood still and in silence. None of the volleyball players moved an inch or even breathed, waiting for the other shoe to drop, and drop it did. The vice principal was _furious_ , struggling on the floor and rolling in cake batter and Tanaka and Nishinoya quickly pulled Tsukishima up, who had also been covered in the batter from the splatter of it hitting the vice principal and accidentally rolled into it when he hit the floor after him, and helped the vice principal up after.

The vice principal’s face was so red in anger he looked like an octopus sausage ready to burst and they all flinched at his volume. It was hard to make out what he was saying in his rage, but one thing was obvious; a finger pointed straight at Tsukishima as he yelled “detention!”

Tsukishima was about to retort until he thought better of it. He was already embarrassed and angry, getting in trouble for something that wasn’t his fault and getting covered in disgusting goop, he didn’t need to make it worse by arguing back and getting into even more trouble. With clenched teeth and a tight fist, he pushed past the vice principal and headed towards the bathroom to wash the batter off.

As he cleaned himself, he couldn’t stop tightening and untightening his jaw. _How unfair_ , he thought, glaring at his reflection as a blob fell out of his hair and into the sink. He didn’t even _want_ to do this stupid booth thing, and _he_ wasn’t the one who ran into the principal, yet he was the one getting in trouble? He’d never gotten detention before in his life, and when he did it was for something he didn’t even do! He felt a little ridiculous, being covered in cake and thinking about how unfair it all was, but he couldn’t even pretend to feel any other way because it was such a shock to him.

As he walked to the homeroom his detention would be served, water droplets falling off of him from his attempt to clean himself, he stopped when he saw someone else sitting at one of the desks. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see it was Hinata.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he approached him, only to be shushed by the teacher holding the detention. They were the only people in the room and it was dead quiet before he spoke, so he found this reaction a bit ridiculous but held back from saying anything.

With a whisper and a slight smile, Hinata said, “I might’ve accidentally dropped my dish on the vice principal too.”

Tsukishima had to hold back the laugh that threatened to leave his mouth in shock. The idea of the vice principal having food thrown on him twice in one day was indeed a funny visual, but he was more so surprised and confused as to why Hinata had done it in the first place, and asked him as much.

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t know, it just wasn’t fair, I guess. You looked really upset and it wasn’t right.”

Tsukishima felt his cheeks warm slightly and turned away from the other, facing forward in his desk. It was then he realized this was the first time he had really ever sat next to the other and that thought did something weird in his stomach.

They didn’t speak for the rest of their detention, but it felt kind of nice for Tsukishima to know he wasn’t serving it alone. When it finally ended and they left, Tsukishima realized they had missed the entire event. He felt bad about it, but apologizing felt weird, so he didn’t.

As they walked back to the clubroom where an “after event” meeting was supposed to be held, he stopped Hinata in front of a vending machine and pulled out his wallet.

Hinata looked at him in confusion as Tsukishima punched in his order and shrugged his shoulder at the other. With slightly red cheeks he mumbled, “Pick one. My treat, as a thank you.”

Hinata beamed up at him before pressing the button for his drink. He uncapped his drink and took a big sip, gasping in satisfaction, before turning to Tsukishima. “Thanks, Tsukki!”

In his embarrassment, Tsukishima hadn’t felt the need to point out the other’s mistake of calling him Tsukki so he simply nodded and walked ahead, Hinata following behind him. To regain some form of normalcy again, because today had been so weird and unnormal, he sent a jab Hinata’s way.

“Don’t think this is gonna be some normal thing or something, by the way. You’re still really annoying, even if you can be nice.”

“What’s that?” Hinata teased, cupping his hand to his ear. “Did Stingyshima just _compliment_ me? Wait until I tell Kageyama, no, _Yamaguchi_ about this!” He raced off towards the clubroom, laughing joyfully as he ran.

“Don’t you dare!” Tsukishima called, running after him.

If Tsukishima felt happy playing around with Hinata, he didn’t care to show it, and when the rest of the team asked them why they were out of breath and how they had both gotten detention, the two simply smiled at each other and said it was Tanaka and Nishinoya’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is really shitty and short and kind of ooc to me a little bit maybe??? its also not *super shippy* but i really liked the idea of hinata intentionally getting detention bc tsukki did too and this was the best i could come up with and i feel like my writing sucks so bad so im sorry orz still i hope u liked it thank u for reading!
> 
> ///
> 
> [ follow me on twitter!! ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D)


End file.
